What if she was there?
by Trickster45
Summary: What if she was there? Who's lives would be saved? Who's lives would be different? And most importantly, Who's lives would be lost. Lia Mysterie knows what its like to have a horrible family but still keep trying to make the world laugh. Here is her story
1. Going to Hogwarts!

**Just so you know this story skips between movies and books.**

Lia Mysterie walked out of the family mansion, she didn't want her parents to come with her to Diagon Alley, her father would terrify everyone, but Lia wasn't like that at all. Lia Mysterie was in fact nothing like her father, but more so her mother. She was a pureblood but she didn't care, all she wanted was for people to see her as someone who wasn't like her father. Hard to do that though when Lia caused trouble everywhere, her nickname was the Trickster, which she found very comforting. Lia was beautiful, though she hadn't decided if this was an advantage or disadvantage. When nobody knew her family tree they were struck by her beauty.

She didn't really see how she could seem beautiful. Lia only had light brown hair and blue eyes, those were the only distinct things that she could think about, it was more of her personality that she loved. Lia was a troublemaker, always in trouble or making it. She wished that she had a friend to play pranks with her. Her friends were more into guys and talking, Lia could make them laugh, but they rarely ever made her laugh.

Lia was close to Diagon Alley now, and then she spotted a familiar face, well not really face more back of head. Lia took this chance to reach into her pocket and take out a horn, which Lia held right behind her ear and... BOOM! The person in front of Lia screamed and turned around.

"Lia! You could have busted my eardrum!" The girl yelled at her. Then Lia began to move her lips though said nothing. The now panicking girl cried out: "Oh no I'm deaf!"

Lia laughed, "Alexandria I'm only joking."

This made Alexandria push Lia playfully, "how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Lia thought for a moment, "about a million times. I never learn."

"Yes well that's going to get you into loads of trouble at Hogwarts." Alexandria stated.

"I don't care as long as I have someone to spend detention with, come on lets go." She linked her arm with her friend and they began to walk.

They walked together almost in unison into the Leaky Cauldron. When they were in the pub Lia turned around to Alexandria, "hey Alex, where are your parents anyway?"

"Might I ask you the same thing?" Alex said, but when quickly replied, "I mean- they're at home. They gave me my key to my vault, though I never expected to meet you here."

"Alright then, you ask the bartender if he could let us into Diagon Alley." Lia ordered her.

Alex walked over to the bartender, who Lia knew his name was Tom, then he walked over to the back of the pub, Lia and Alex followed him and they came to a brick wall and Tom tapped a certain brick with his wand three times. At once the bricks began to shift into an archway. "Thanks," Lia said to Tom.

"No problem happens all the time." Tom nearly muttered as he walked away back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"You could have asked him you know." Alex started, "any boy would want to help you with your good looks."

Lia rolled her eyes, "any boy maybe. I doubt it though."

Alex was going to say something, but thought differently. Lia directed her to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The two walked inside, the goblins were creepy a bit, though Lia said nothing about it, as the two walked up to a goblin and both set their keys on the table.

"Vaults 545 and 766," Lia told the goblin, "withdraw."

The goblin almost stiffened, but he bellowed, "Bogrod!"

At once a small figure appeared and he ushered them to follow him. Bogrod grabbed the keys and they walked through a door out of the hall and into the stone passageway. Bogrod whistled and out came a cart. Bogrod looked at Lia, "after you."

Lia stepped into the cart and Alex sat right beside her, Lia smiled since the ride to the vaults was always fun for her. Before they began to move Alex looked at Lia. "You are so lucky that you get your own vault and fortune."

Then the cart began to move and they went down through twisting passages and turns. Alex didn't look so good when they halted to a stop.

"Have a nice lunch I take it?" Lia smirked.

"Shut up." Alex said as she covered her mouth.

Lia looked up to see the number 766 etched into the stone, this was Alex's vault. The three of them got out of the cart and Bogrod took one of the keys and opened the vault, Alex walked in and took out a bag from her pocket and grabbed a handful of money, Lia was glad that Alex was neither rich nor poor. Then they set off to another destination and this time Lia didn't have to look at the number, she knew this was her vault. Bogrod opened this vault and Lia peered inside her vault which every inch was covered in mostly galleons, but sickles and knuts were hidden in the vault somewhere as well. Lia searched her pockets, and found a red silk bag. She opened it and poured a load of Galleons into it. Then she closed the bag and walked back out of the vault. Bogrod handed Lia and Alex their keys and they went around back to the entrance to the hall.

Lia and Alex climbed out of the cart, Alex nodded her thanks to the goblin and the two friends walked out of Gringotts. Lia decided it would be best to start with Ollivanders and so they both came to a shop that read: Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Lia walked right into the shop, and she saw a old man standing behind a counter.

"Good afternoon." Ollivander said as the two walked in. "You two must be... young Miss Mysterie and young Miss Abigail."

Lia nodded and walked up to the counter. Ollivander walked over to Lia and started to measure her. "You wand hand is?"

"Right," Lia answered.

When he was done measuring Lia he walked over to Alex and started measuring her, he asked her the same question and she supplied the same answer as Lia. When they were both measured Ollivander walked over to the shelves and took out two boxes from them.

"Ah yes... Miss Mysterie I remember your mother's wand very clearly. Unicorn hair, elm, 9 inches. Best used for Transfiguration. Yes well, maybe this one will work. Thestral tail hair, holly, 10 inches, best for Charms." Ollivander told her, as he handed both of them the wands. Lia grabbed it and waved it, the papers on the counter began flew off. Ollivander plucked the wand from her and instead of taking a wand from the shelf; he walked to the front of the store and grabbed a wand that sat on a purple cushion.

The looks of it stunned Lia, it looked beautiful. "I believe this wand, would be yours. It seems to suit you. Dragon heartstring, cherry, 12 inches, best for jinxes."

He handed the gorgeous-looking wand to Lia and she felt a warm feeling. This made Ollivander smile, "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to buy that specific wand. That wand will do the world some good in quite a few years. 8 Galleons for that particular wand."

Lia reached into her pockets and took out the red silk bag, reached in it and counted out 8 Galleons. Lia then sat over on one of the chairs, Ollivander certainly seemed happy since it was taking a long time for Alex to find her wand, this whole time while Alex was looking for her wand, Lia was trying to figure out what Ollivander meant by what he said. Then finally Alex gave Ollivander 7 Galleons for her wand. (Phoenix feather, elm, 14 inches, best for Charms) The two friends walked out of the shop.

"I think we should head over to Flourish and Blotts right now," Lia said as they walked out of Ollivanders. Alex agreed quite quietly and they headed towards the bookshop, they both took out their letters and Lia read over the books that she would need. As soon as she walked in she saw loads of books and bookshelves. She began scanning the bookshelf for her books and finally found all of the books she needed, she purchased them and looked around and saw Alex reading a book. Lia smirked and reached into her pocket where she held many pranks and tricks. She grasped her hand on a dungbomb and threw it at Alex.

Alex turned around to face a laughing Lia and said angrily, "thanks."

Lia laughed a bit more and looked around and she saw two boys, one was clutching a book in his hand and they both had flaming red hair, it was obvious they were twins and they were both looking at her amused. Lia smiled and walked out of the shop, Alex right on her tail holding a bag containing her books.

"Ohh those two twins were checking you out!" Alex said excited.

"They were not!" Lia retorted.

"Were too!" Alex stuck out her tongue.

Lia rolled her eyes and walked over to Madam Malkins, nothing interesting happened, though Madam Malkin accidentally poked Alex a few times with the pins. Soon the two were out of Madam Malkins shop and were heading to the Owl Emporium. Lia looked around at the animals, she did like cats but she wanted an owl or some sort of bird so that she could send letters.

Lia looked around and saw a hawk. "Think we're allowed hawk's at school?" Lia asked Alex.

"I think so, you're not serious about getting one though are you?"

Lia smiled and took the hawk in a golden cage and bought it. Then walked out of the Emporium and smiled. "I'm going to call him Hawkeye."

"Humph. I'm calling my Great Horned Owl... Horny."

If Lia was drinking Butterbeer she would have choked from laughing. "You're not serious are you?"

"No of course not! I'll call him Pine I guess." Alex answered her.

Lia laughed and they continued their shopping, then when they were done they said their goodbyes and went home. Lia went straight to her room until she was called for dinner; Lia walked through the mansion and ended up in the dining room where her mother sat at one end and her father at the other. It was a long dining room table and Lia sat a few seats over next to her mother and sister, she hated her father and wouldn't sit anywhere near him. While Julian, Lia's brother, was stuck in the middle of the table.

There were many reasons why Lia hated her father, but she didn't want to remember them at all. Lia only knew that he was heartless, or seemed to be. Everyone was terrified of him because he was a Death Eater and even though he didn't go to Azkaban they were still terrified of how many people he killed or tortured. He was like Voldemort's deputy (Lia wasn't afraid to say his name) that sums up Hunter Mysterie for you. While Shantelle, Lia's mother was the exact opposite. Shantelle was very nice and beautiful, and was a Gryffindor, which was the house that Lia hoped to be in.

Cassandra was four years older than Lia and came from a different mother, plus was in Gryffindor and a... prefect. Every time Lia heard this she wanted to barf. Lia looked across the table to Julian, he wasn't even in Hogwarts at the moment, he was three years younger than Lia and personally Lia didn't like him very much, he was very annoying. Julian was always the main target for her pranks.

The whole time they ate dinner nobody even spoke a single word, Lia didn't finish all her food, as usual, and she grabbed her plate with food still on it and walked into the kitchen. Lia saw a house elf cleaning and Lia smiled and walked over to the elf that was named Phoenix. "I saved you some food, Phoenix." She told him.

Phoenix looked up at Lia gratefully; Lia always took care of Phoenix since Hunter didn't care about the elf and almost killed him before Lia saved Phoenix. Phoenix took the plate and began to eat it, when he was finished he looked up at Lia and smiled, "you'd be a wonderful addition to Gryffindor Miss Lia."

Lia smiled, "thank you, I hope I get Gryffindor at least." Lia walked over to the freezer and grabbed one of the large pieces of meat, and then she carried it to the backyard which was about a 5 minute walk through the mansion. Then she looked up at the fire red dragon that was sleeping in front of her. Lia smiled and laid the meat in front of her dragon. It took a while to train the dragon; it was a male which was good since the females were quite vicious. As soon as Lia laid the meat in front of the dragon he opened his eyes and ate the meat.

"Don't worry, when I'm gone Phoenix will take care of you alright Scorch." She patted Scorch a few times before she went into her room to hang out, soon she would be going to Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>September 1st began to roll by; Lia woke up in the morning and gave out a big stretch. She walked over to her closet and picked out her muggle clothes that she would wear, which was a black leather jacket, with a purple t-shirt (purple was her favourite color) then a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, plus some silver hoop earrings. Lia got all ready and did her hair, which she made it, have wavy curls. Then she grabbed Hawkeye in his cage and her trunk and carried them to the front door, and then her father and mother appeared with Cassandra who was ready for her fifth year in Hogwarts.<p>

"Alright let's get going." Hunter said coldly and sounding rather bored.

"Wait your coming? I thought you said you weren't going." Lia said shocked.

Hunter looked at her coldly and grunted, "Change of plans."

Lia walked outside and saw a ministry car; the person took her trunk and hawk. Lia muttered her thanks, though now she was a bit depressed since Hunter would scare most of the wizards and witches. Soon she would be away from him though, safe in Hogwarts. Lia looked as Cassandra and smiled and reached into her pocket, she felt her fingertips touch a box. Hopefully it would work, though she wondered what would happen if it didn't.

Soon they arrived at Kings Cross; Lia grabbed her stuff and walked straight inside. She set her stuff on a trolley and began to walk to the platform with the number 9 and 10. Then finally she came to it, she looked back and saw her parents and older sister following. Lia looked disgustedly at Cassandra's prefect badge. Lia ran through the barrier and she came onto the platform 9 and 3/4. Then she smiled as she was looking at the train, which would be leaving shortly. Then Hunter walked in and witches and wizards started staring.

"Well goodbye then." Lia mumbled.

Hunter noticed the people staring at him and he looked at a rather plump woman with red hair and growled "What?"

Lia gritted her teeth, "there is no reason to act like that _father_. Just... just go already."

Hunter looked at Lia, his cold gaze said nothing, nobody could really talk to him like that without being struck dead, Lia didn't even know if he cared about her or not, but no matter how many times she mouthed off to him he did nothing. This time Hunter walked away, while Shantelle grabbed his arm and they both left. Lia brought her trunk and hawk onto the train and someone took them for her and put them away.

Lia saw Alex walking over to her and this made Lia smile. "Why do you always have the need to impress?" she said pointing to what Lia was wearing.

"I kind of like it." Lia answered. Then she saw Cassandra sitting in a compartment with her friends, Lia reached into her pocket and grabbed the little box, then she walked over to Cassandra and smiled at her. "Hey Cassy, here I'd like you to have this."

One of Cassandra's friends gasped, "Cassandra your sister is so nice!"

"Gag," Lia muttered quietly.

"What?" Cassy asked.

"Nothing," Lia said innocently.

Lia hooked her arm with Alex's and went into a compartment close to Cassy's. She opened the door and saw the two twins from Flourish and Blotts, and some other guy with dreadlocks in his hair.

"Mind if we join you?" Lia asked them.

"Not at all," said one of the twins who were closest to Lia. He had a smirk on his face, which made Alex nudge Lia, Lia completely ignored Alex. "Hey weren't you the girl in Flourish and Blotts?"

"The one and only." Lia smiled and sat right beside him, she was already starting to like him.

The boy smiled, "nice prank."

"Not my best." Lia smiled back.

Lia then looked at her silver watch on her wrist and counted. "5..4..3..2..1."

There was a loud explosion, screams from girls, and tons of mice came running from Cassy's compartment. Lia grinned, and looked at the boy who looked stunned, "was that you?"

Lia smiled, "yep."

"Blimey..." he looked quite impressed, "especially for a first year as well. I'm George."

"And I'm Fred," came the other twin.

"Weasley," they said together in unison. We're in Gryffindor, our third year."

"I always wanted to be in Gryffindor, it sounds the best, definitely better than slimy Slytherin." Lia responded. "Name is Lia... Mysterie."

The twins looked at each other with awe, which made Lia say quickly, "but I am not like my father at all."

"We believe you, since you don't seem to be like him," the twins said together.

Lia breathed deeply relieved. Then she looked at the other person, the one with the dreadlocks, "what's your name?"

"Lee Jordan," he said, with a smile spreading across his face.

Lia nodded and looked around for Alex, but she wasn't there, "your friend went into another compartment." George said to Lia once he figured out what she was doing.

Lia just sighed, "That sounds like her. Every time I am with a guy she always gives me some "alone time" I don't know what she expects. Probably thinks I'll walk out with you arm in arm laughing and giggling."

George looked at Lee, who smiled and got out of the compartment, "well she doesn't sound that bad."

Lia smiled, "she isn't, and in fact she is my best friend."

After that Lia, George, and Fred were talking about their pranks that they pulled and family members, each of them were laughing loads. Until the trolley witch came around and looked at the three of them.

"Anything from the trolley?" the witch asked.

Lia thought for a moment, "I'd like some Fizzing Whizbees, what about you two?"

The twins looked dumbstruck, "w-what?"

"Honestly, have you two gone deaf? What do you want?" Lia asked again jokingly.

George looked at Fred, when he said "I guess some Bertie Bott's every Flavour Beans."

Then Fred answered Lia's question, "a Chocolate Frog I guess."

Lia reached into her pocket and took out her red silk bag and grabbed some money and handed it to the witch, who traded the candy. Lia handed them the candy and started eating hers, but before George sunk his teeth into his candy he said quickly to Lia, "you didn't have to do that mate."

Lia laughed, "But I did didn't I?"

George and Fred looked at each other and smirked, then George said to Lia: "You better get into Gryffindor."

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was long, but it didn't seem very long since she was talking to the twins the whole time, she practically considered them her friends already. They were soon at Hogwarts so they all changed into their robes, then they arrived to the magnificent looking school. They walked out of the train then Lia heard a man calling: "Firs' years!"

Lia sighed and walked over to the man, then she felt someone grab her hand, Lia turned around and saw George looking at her "aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Lia laughed, "I'll see you soon anyways!"

"When you get in Gryffindor you are going to sit beside me and my brother," he ordered, but there seemed to be a glint of humour in his eyes. Lia just nodded, but she kept replaying what he said, "when you get into Gryffindor," this made Lia feel much more relieved that he expected her to get into Gryffindor. Lia walked away from George and walked over to the man, she noticed that he was very tall. She wondered if the man was half-giant, but she didn't care. Lia followed the group of the first years, they came to a large black lake, Lia saw the stars reflected in the water.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called. Lia stepped into one of the boats, then three other people followed her into the boat, not surprisingly they were all guys. One had slicked back blonde hair, the other two looked a bit stupid, one was taller while the other was shorter and... well fatter. The one with the blonde hair sat right beside Lia, and Lia rested her head on her hand as she looked away from him and into the lake.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said, sounding proud.

Oh great Lia thought. Hunter mentioned the Malfoys before, they didn't sound very interesting. What Lia's response was, "fascinating," in a very sarcastic tone. But Malfoy didn't seem to get the hint to leave her alone, she was still thinking about what George said.

"What's your name then?" He sneered. Lia decided that this guy would not stop talking to her so she turned to face him.

"Lia Mysterie," came her response.

Draco didn't flinch or show any movement of surprise, instead he grinned and Lia in fact did not like this grin at all.

"So we'll see each other in Slytherin then," Malfoy said.

"God I hope not, I want to get into Gryffindor." Lia said serious, no sign of sarcasm in her voice, she looked at Draco right in his eyes to prove it.

Malfoy was surprised at this, "you? In Gryffindor? Why would you want to be in there?"

"I'm not like my father and I want to prove it," Lia said defiantly.

But Malfoy just seemed a bit curious; sadly this didn't make him think differently of what he thought of her. Lia just ignored him though and they eventually came up to the castle. Then they all got out of the boats, Lia met up with Alex and they reached the entrance to Hogwarts, and Hagrid rapped his fists on the giant doors.

"I want you to give me all the details," Alex whispered to Lia. Lia knew that she was talking about Fred and George. Then a witch in emerald robes stood in front of them, she looked very serious, Lia wondered if the witch ever smiled in her life.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall told him.

She opened the door wide, then started walking inside the entrance hall, so the first years began to follow her, then she stopped in front of another huge door and turned around to face the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." Professor McGonagall finished.

"Not likely," Lia whispered to Alex.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Not long came the voice from Draco Malfoy, "so it's true then... what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Many people began whispering and looking around for Harry Potter, but Lia said nothing and saw a boy with black hair and glasses, the boy who Draco Malfoy was looking at. Then Draco spoke again, "this is Crabbe and Goyle," he moved his head as if to point at the two boys who were beside him, the two dumb boys that got on the same boat as Lia. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

A red-haired boy beside Harry made a snorting noise. Draco only whipped his head to face him, "think my name's funny do you? Do I need to ask yours? Red-hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley!" He said with a disgusted look on his face, Lia made a motion but thought better than to hit him in the face, but he continued going on, "you'll soon find out that some families are better than others Potter." With this he looked at the red-haired boy and back at Harry, "I can help you there," then he stuck out his hand as if Harry to shake it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry told him. Before Draco could say anything Professor McGonagall tapped her scroll on Draco's shoulder and said, "We're ready for you."

The first years followed Professor McGonagall through the hall, Lia was walking right beside Alex and Lia saw the twins, they both held a thumbs up to her as they reached the back of the hall in front of the staff table. Where sat a hat on a stool.

"Right along here please," she said as she stopped onto the steps and pointing in front of her with her scroll then continued talking. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Then an older man sitting in a large golden chair stood up, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students; also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that the 3rd floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Lia and Alex exchanged glances then looked back at Professor McGonagall, who was unrolling her scroll. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Lia saw a pale girl with brown hair walk up to the stool, Professor McGonagall placed it on her head, and the sorting hat sat on her head for a few seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, and then McGonagall looked back at her scroll, "Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy walked to the stool and sat on it, the hat barely touched his head when it yelled: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Susan Bones." McGonagall said, then came a red-haired girl and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley." The boy with the red-hair walked over to the stool and the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter." There came a bit of whispering and muttering when Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon his head, after many moments it finally yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table and the Weasley twins were yelling: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Then McGonagall looked back at her scroll, "Lia Mysterie," and just like Harry, there was many whispering, then Lia walked over to the stool and sat down, when the hat was on her head she kept thinking Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor.

"Well if you are so sure... GRYFFINDOR!"

Lia was extremely happy as she bounded over to the Gryffindor table, the Gryffindor's were cheering and the whispering stopped, everyone must have figured that Lia wasn't like her father since she was put into Gryffindor. Lia saw the twins high-five each other and she sat right in-between them.

"Told you that you would get into Gryffindor," George whispered into her ear.

But then McGonagall called, "Alexandria Abigail."

Lia watched as her friend sat on the stool and was called a "GRYFFINDOR!" Lia joined in the cheering, then soon the sorting was done. People were talking to each other and then came a clinking sound from Professor McGonagall tapping her glass, "your attention please."

Then Professor Dumbledore stood up, "let the feast... begin."

At once food appeared in front of them, Lia wasted no time in taking what she wanted to eat. When she was drinking some of her pumpkin juice she heard a boy talking with an Irish accent, she remembered his name was Seamus. "I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out."

Not long after Harry was talking to a boy with red hair and a prefect badge, who was sitting right in front of Lia. Lia suspected he was another Weasley. "Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house," came Percy's response.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked, not keeping his eyes off Professor Snape.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies." At this Lia laughed slightly, but no one heard her, "he's been after Quirrel's job for years."

Lia continued eating then a few moments later she heard an "ah!"

Then a head popped out of the plate of chicken, "hello!" though this head was the head of a ghost. "How are you?" he asked looking at Ron. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Then all of a sudden more ghosts entered the great hall, Percy looked right at the ghost, "hello Sir Nicholas, did you have a nice summer?"

"Dismal! Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied," Sir Nicholas said then he started to float away but Ron started to talk to him.

"I know you! Your Nearly Headless Nick!"

Nearly Headless Nick turned around to face Ron, "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind!"

Hermione looked at bit confused, "nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." Nick took his ear and pulled; his whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder. Then he put his head pack on his head and floated away, it did look very gross and a bit cool, but Lia didn't lose her appetite. When she was done her main course she began to talk to Fred and George, Alexandria was sitting on the side of Fred, and Lee Jordan was sitting on the other side by George. Then all the desserts appeared, this was Lia's favourite and she took some sweets and when she was done Professor Dumbledore told the prefects to show the first years to the house dormitories.

Lia followed the group and noticed that the prefects showing them to the common room were Percy and Cassandra. "Hey Cassy!" Lia yelled.

But Cassy ignored her, probably because of the prank she set on her older sister. So Lia followed Percy and Cassandra, when they came out of the Great Hall they turned left and Lia saw a lot of staircases which seemed to move.

"These is the most direct path to the dormitories, oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Percy stated.

Cassandra and Percy started walking up the stairs, "keep up please, and follow us," Cassandra ordered.

"Is your sis always this demanding?" Alex asked.

"You don't know my family," Lia sighed and followed the two prefects up the staircases, Lia looked at some of the paintings on the wall until they all stopped in front of a single portrait containing a very large woman.

"Password?" The woman asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy. Then the portrait swung open and the first years climbed in.

"Gather around here," started Cassandra, "welcome to the Gryffindor common-room, boys dormitory's are upstairs down to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up."

Lia walked up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory, followed by Alex and some other girls that Lia did not know. Lia walked over to a beautiful four-poster bed with red curtains and red sheets, she saw all of her belongings, just like Cassandra said, had been brought up. Lia jumped on her bed and smiled at Alex, who was on the bed next to Lia's. Then a girl with curly brown hair looked at the both of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she stuck out her hand. Lia took it, "I'm Lia Mysterie, and this over here is Alexandria Abigail."

"Pleasure to meet you two," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Lia was avoiding the glares from Alex.

Lia got to know the other people in her dormitory, Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. They were alright, but they were slightly annoying, Lia preferred Hermione even though she pointed out facts about Hogwarts, but it was nice to talk to her. They stayed up talking for a while, then Lia finally got ready for bed and soon she closed her eyes, even though it was a bit hard for Lia to go to sleep quickly she eventually drifted off into her own world.

**That is the first chapter of my little story. Please review, and if you do review then how about you tell me a song that fits one part in this chapter or the whole chapter. Then if I don't know the song I will check it out, when you do write the song if you have a Youtube account write it down and I will subscribe to your channel :) Thank you for having the patience to read this long chapter, god they take a long time. **


	2. Quidditch is for firsties

Lia felt someone shaking her, Lia sighed and woke up then she fluttered open her eyes and saw Hermione who was fully dressed standing in front of her.

"We're going to start classes soon so I suggest you hurry, oh and maybe you should wake Alex, she keeps snoring. Well goodbye," with that Hermione walked out of the girl's dormitory.

Lia sat up and saw that as Hermione stated, Alex was indeed, snoring. So Lia reached into her trunk and pulled out a dirty spoon with dirt smudged on it, Lia grinned and stuck the dirty spoon into Alex's open mouth. Lia then quickly got dressed and in a few moments she heard coughing and looked at Alex who was slowly waking up.

"Why was there a dirty spoon in my mouth?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lia asked back.

Lia grabbed her books, quill, and ink then Alex screamed sounding horror struck.

"You! You stuck the dirty spoon in my mouth while I was sleeping!"

"Don't worry," Lia reassured, "it was only in your mouth for... maybe a couple minutes."

Alex tried to grab Lia, but Lia already dashed out of the girl's dormitory and ran down the stairs, laughing. She knew that she would have to hurry because as soon as Alex was ready she would kill Lia, but then she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"What's the hurry?" the voice said, Lia turned around and saw the twins standing there looking at her.

"I put a dirty spoon in Alex's mouth and as soon as she is done getting ready she is going to kill me," Lia stated.

The twins laughed, then Lia walked over to the notice board, Hermione was right, classes started in eight minutes. She looked at the first years schedule and saw that her first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The question was: how was she going to get to Transfiguration if she didn't know where the classroom was? Apparently the twins noticed this to because then they linked their arms with Lia's.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Lia asked.

The twins rolled their eyes, "taking you to your class obviously," Fred said to her.

Lia let them steer where she had to go, they went down the stairs, into portraits, passed through corridors and doors. Then finally they reached a courtyard and the twins stopped in front of a door and they both let go of Lia's arms at the same time.

"After classes are done today," Fred started.

"How about we show you the secret passages in the school?" George finished, both of them had grins on their faces.

"Sounds great. Thanks for showing me to Transfiguration," Lia smiled.

The twins left and Lia faced the door and pushed the doors open, she saw that most of the class was there but Lia was fine with that, but the classmates turned around to see who entered the room, Lia saw Draco Malfoy and sighed, apparently they had Transfiguration with the Slytherin's. Draco looked at her and pointed to the seat next to him, Lia suspected this as a gesture for her to sit next to him. _No way in bloody hell _Lia thought, but instead she shook her head and sat next to Hermione. Then Lia set her stuff down on the desk and looked up and saw Professor McGonagall who was sitting at her desk looking at papers. Then soon she stood up from her desk and walked closer to the students. Lia predicted that she would make some sort of lecture.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she started. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"And with that inspiring speech," Lia whispered to Hermione, and Lia thought she saw a twist of Hermione's mouth, so apparently Hermione was resisting trying to smile.

Professor McGonagall turned around and changed her desk into a pig and back again. Lia had to admit that it was pretty cool, but she was sure that they wouldn't be learning that for a very long time. Professor McGonagall then gave them complicated notes, Lia was the first to finish writing, then after a few minutes Professor McGonagall handed them all a match and instructed them to turn it into a needle. Lia tried and tried but nothing happened. She thought the match was sharper and pointer, but that was all. Hermione successfully turned it into a needle and McGonagall gave her a rare smile. So apparently Professor McGonagall could smile.

Then the class was dismissed, she walked with Hermione to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then Alex caught up with Lia and Hermione, apparently she had forgotten Lia's prank on her. They were close to the classroom, then a boy popped in front of her, it was Ron.

"Hi- er hey Lia," he said, his ears were red.

"Hi there Ron," Lia smiled at him.

"Um well I was wondering- it's just that people are saying- are you part veela?" He asked, his ears went into a deeper shade of red.

Lia just laughed, "No I'm not, I am a pure witch."

Ron's mouth quivered and he walked away. Lia laughed and continued walking to the classroom, soon they came to the door, and the other class was coming out of the classroom. Lia was happy and surprised to see the twins, who were talking to each other in whispers, then they saw Lia and they both walked over to her.

"So you have Defence Against the Dark Arts?" George asked, though Lia could tell it was a rhetorical question.

"I warn you though, Professor Quirrell's whole classroom smells of garlic, oh and his turban stinks, but we believe it's stuffed with garlic as well," Fred told her.

"Noted, thanks. See you later guys," Lia smiled at them and walked inside the classroom. The twins were right it smelled strongly of garlic, there was pretty much garlic everywhere. Lia knew that vampires apparently hated garlic. The moment they came in and were settled Professor Quirrell stood up, and he opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything because he hit the desk. A few people laughed, Lia just smiled.

Someone asked Professor Quirrell how he got his turban, so he started his lesson saying that he got his turban from an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Lia however did not believe this story because Professor Quirrell was constantly shaking and stuttering. Seamus even asked how Professor Quirrell defeated the zombie, but then Professor Quirrell started talking about the weather. Then they were to read from their books and write notes.

After that they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. Lia still didn't know where this class was, but apparently Hermione did, so Lia just followed her, with Alex close by. When they entered the room Professor Flitwick started the class with a register. He paused when he said Lia's name, he looked at her, but then a smile crossed his face when he saw the Gryffindor on his robes.

"Much like your mother I take it?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Lia smiled brightly, she had never really been compared to her mother, Lia just nodded. Though in some ways she was like the black sheep of the family, she certainly had her mother's beauty but had the eyes of her father. Lia was the black sheep of the family since none of her family was funny or pranksters.

Charms were alright, again they were to write notes, but they had to learn some proper wand movements. It was a simple class, but it moved by quickly, even though it was a double class. When Professor Flitwick dismissed them Lia knew exactly where she had to go to get to the Great Hall. She was telling Hermione and Alex some of her jokes, the three of them laughed, then they came to the Great Hall, Lia saw Fred and George. She looked at Hermione and Alex, they just nodded and Lia ran over to them and pushed the twins apart. The twins looked up at Lia and Lia sat right in between them.

"Can you pass me one of those sandwiches George?" She asked him.

George just looked blankly at her, almost like she had just met them again. Apparently no one had done what she had. Lia snapped her fingers in front of George, and then she shook him.

"George! Can you pass me one of those sandwiches that are right beside you?"

George snapped out of it and passed her a sandwich, "sorry" he muttered but with a grin.

Lia grinned back and started eating her sandwich. Soon she was finished eating, then she looked at Fred who was drinking some pumpkin juice, then she looked at George who was now eating a sandwich. Lia grabbed some apple cider, she poured it in her goblet then she drank it.

"So how was your mornin'?" George asked her.

Lia swallowed her cider then put her goblet down, "boring."

Fred smiled, "same here."

Lia finished her cider, she chugged it down really. Then the three of them started talking to each other, mostly of the pranks they were planning to pull and who they would prank. Lia was thinking of pranking Draco soon. But Lia had to think of a prank, she had so many choices, but she wanted to wait 'till she knew some spells so that it would much more fun. Fred and George promised to teach her some of their favourite spells they use to prank people. Soon classes were due to start, Lia said her goodbyes to the twins and ran off to join Hermione and Alex, Hermione was talking about a book called Hogwarts a History and Alex was talking about her favourite subject: boys. Until Lia came towards them they both stopped.

"So how'd it go?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Look Alex, they're my friends, nothing more alright?" Lia rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on, but you could have any guy you ever wanted! You're way to pretty, and besides they probably like you. Plus you and George or Fred or whichever one would make the cutest couple ever!" Alex whined. Lia only shook her head; she didn't think she wanted one of the twins. Either way they were great friends, though Lia couldn't help but think that Alex would try to get her and one of them together, and if Lia knew her best friend, Alex wouldn't give up for a long time.

That afternoon they had Herbology, Lia had a bad feeling about this class, she had troubles putting in enough dirt for the plant, and she gave the plant too much water. Alex though had worse problems, since she wouldn't even touch the dirt, even though she was wearing gloves. Lia just grabbed some dirt and poured it down her shirt. Alex hit Lia hard, but Lia didn't care, it was a good prank. Besides Alex would now touch the dirt since she had to take a shower anyways because of Lia. It was double Herbology. After that they had Transfiguration again. Then the day was over.

Then Lia went to the Great Hall and saw the twins again, as they promised they showed her the secret passages, they wouldn't allow her to go to the passageway leading to Honey dukes because the people there would know that she was a first year. Then the twins showed her the Marauder's Map that they stole from Filch's office in their first year. Lia was fascinated by the map, they told her how to "unlock it" then how to make the stuff on the map disappear. It was simple, plus the twins said they would allow her to use it anytime she wanted. All she had to say was "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and "mischief managed."

It was a pretty good first day, then Lia went with the twins back to the common room, Lia had to do her Transfiguration homework, but the twins were nice to help her. Lia knew that Alex was watching, she was writing stuff down, Lia almost thought she was taking notes or something but she was doing her homework as well. When Lia was finished her homework she thanked the twins, then they went downstairs to eat dinner. Lia sat in between the twins, with Alex and Hermione on the other side of George. Hermione was in deep conversation with Percy, Lia figured that Hermione wouldn't like George that much. But Alex was having a good conversation with Lee who was in front of her.

After dinner Lia went back to the common room, she was finished her homework so she decided to pull a prank on Dean Thomas. It was a good prank, and Dean seemed to forgive her for pulling a prank on her, he even admitted it was a good prank. Lia made sure Cassy wasn't around so she couldn't take points off of her. Negative. The best part of the day must have been how people didn't compare her at all to her father, in fact they all really liked Lia, and she was instantly popular. It must have been her being placed in Gryffindor, since people knew her mother was in Gryffindor. Lia loved being in Gryffindor, she loved the people, she loved how no one judged her, she was glad she wasn't put into Slytherin.

Lia went into the girl's dormitory and went to the writing desk. She began writing a letter to her parents:

_Dear mother... or father__  
><em>_I have been put into Gryffindor whether you like it or not Hunter, and I enjoy it. I have made many friends and I am glad that I am no longer being judged for what you have done in the past. The first day was great, I had normal classes, and so far I have done well in all the classes except for Herbology. So my dear mother, I hope you are proud of me, because I know that Hunter will not. Do not worry Cassy is keeping a very close and uncomfortable eye on me, but she does not know that I am looking out for her as well. That is all I guess, oh and before you send Hawkeye back could you give him some food. I hope Scorch is doing well without me, though I suspect he keeps making noises that keep everyone up, if so just give him some steak, he loves it.__  
><em>_Lia._

Lia read over the letter a few times, then she sealed it, she would give it to Hawkeye to deliver in the morning. Lia walked over to her bed and reached over onto her pillow and grabbed her PJ's which lay there. Lia got dressed quickly and then Alex came in.

"Hey Fred and George are looking for you," she said sarcastically.

Lia set her letter under the bed on her trunk, "funny,"

The two girls started talking about their first day and everything. Then Alex started talking about boys and Lia listened to her. Then soon Lia crawled under the covers and turned out the light then tried to get to sleep. She had troubles sleeping so she was up for a few hours then she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day nothing important really happened, Lia went downstairs holding her letter, the owls flew in and Hawkeye landed in front of Lia, Lia gave Hawkeye some fruit and then the letter with the address on it. "Bring this letter to Hunter and Mum, you know where they live."<p>

Hawkeye flew away and Lia started eating, this time she sat between Hermione and Alex. Hermione was explaining their homework and Lia was listening to her, taking some notes while she ate. Then it was time for classes, the day almost flew by, Lia successfully turned her match into a needle the Transfiguration class, and in Defence Against the Dark Arts she got Gryffindor 10 points, but she lost 5 points in Herbology for pouring the water from her watering can on Crabbe as a prank, everyone seemed to find it funny except for Crabbe and Professor Sprout. Apparently disappointed though, since Draco actually laughed and enjoyed her standing next to him for the few seconds, he tried to strike up a conversation but Lia walked back to her spot before he got the chance.

Then the day was once again over, Lia did her homework with some help from Hermione and then she, Fred, and George pulled a prank on a Slytherin at dinner.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday, Lia got dressed and went downstairs, and she saw that she had Potions class with a Professor Snape. Lia remembered when she was stuck at home every day and she made potions, apparently the potions she made when she was 10 were for 3rd years at Hogwarts, so Lia figured this would be her best class. She was technically 3 years ahead of everyone else; she could probably even help the twins with their homework.<p>

Lia looked at the list and realized she had Double Potions, but with the Slytherins, which meant she'd be stuck with Malfoy. Lia had heard from the twins that Snape favoured the slimy Slytherins. Lia made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was eating, Hermione was beside her, and then Fred came and sat beside Lia.

"So what class do you have now?" He asked curiously.

Lia shrugged and grabbed some pancakes, "Double Potions, but with the slimy Slytherin's," when she said this she looked disgustedly at the Slytherin's.

Fred grabbed some waffles, "ouch I feel sorry for you."

Then the owls began to fly in, Hawkeye came right to Lia. He was holding a package, he swooped down and landed in front of her. Lia smiled and grabbed the package, she gave Hawkeye some more fruit and then he flew away. Lia looked at the package, there was a letter attached to it. So Lia opened it and read:

_Dear Lia,_  
><em>I am very proud of you, your father though is very... angry right now and he refuses to talk to you now. So I am going to send you some sweets for you to enjoy with your friends. Thank you for the advice on Scorch, we have been trying to get him to stop since he keeps waking up everyone every night. I am very glad to hear that you have made friends and have joined Gryffindor. Your father will get over it soon don't worry.<em>  
><em>Love, your mother.<em>

Lia smiled as she read the letter, then she opened up the package and sure enough it was filled and cramped with candies. Lia grabbed a few candies and ate some. Then she offered some to Fred and Hermione, they both were happy and they took a few. Then when George and Alex came later on Lia gave some to them. Then when Lia was finished eating she went back to the common room and into the girls dormitory, she carried her package and letter up there. Lia put her letter on her bedside table and she put the package locked up in her trunk.

Then Lia grabbed what she would need for her Potions class, and made her way down to the dungeons, she walked in the classroom. Most of the Slytherin's were already there, Lia sat in the desk that was beside Draco's but she only sat there because Alex was sitting there. After a few minutes the rest of the class piled in then the door opened again and Professor Snape stormed in.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class... As such I don't exact many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, those select few, who possess the precious position..." He started, he looked at Draco then his eyes trailed to Lia, and his eyes fell upon where the Gryffindor badge lay, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He paused, because he was looking at Harry. Apparently he was writing what Professor Snape was saying.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to. Not. Pay. Attention!" Professor Snape continued looking at Harry. Apparently Harry wasn't completely paying attention because Hermione had to nudge him, which made Harry put his quill back in his ink. Professor Snape walked closer to him.

"Mr. Potter... our new celebrity," Professor Snape said as she stared down on Harry, "tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lia grabbed her notebook and opened it to the front page. She reached over to the top of her desk and grabbed her quill, she scribbled down on the page in her notebook:

_Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death._

Some people looked at her, since her writing was really fast and was making some noises, but Harry was still looking at Professor Snape and he just shook his head.

"You don't know? Well let's try again, where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Lia rolled her eyes, the answer was so easy!

_A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons._

When she finished Harry said: "I don't know, sir."

Professor Snape's face was hard to read, "and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of actonite._

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied again.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

Professor Snape began walking back to his desk, but apparently he stopped in front of Lia's desk, he looked at her notebook. His lip's twitched and he picked up the notebook, "it seems your classmate knows more about potions than you Mr. Potter. _Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of actonite. _Shameful, isn't it Mr. Potter?" He placed her notebook down, "well done," he muttered to Lia.

Then he looked at the class, "well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" then Professor Snape rounded back on Harry, "and a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for

There was scratching of quills being moved across paper quickly. When they were done Professor Snape began sorting people into pairs, he stopped at Lia, "you'll be paired up with Mr. Malfoy."

Lia tried not to groan, as she moved her stuff and sat next to Malfoy who's seat next to him was empty since Crabbe was paired with Goyle. Lia was doing all the work while Malfoy was talking to her.

"So I heard that you are part-veela," he said.

"Nope, I am just a witch," she said a little bored.

"Oh, well just so you know I am fine with you being a Gryffindor," he told her, sounding proud of himself actually saying that sentence.

Lia added some ingredients to the potion, "are you really?" she said sarcastically.

Draco nodded, but before he could say anything Professor Snape came around and looked at their potion.

"See class? Look at how perfect this pair here had stewed their horn slugs, can't anyone else do better?" he sneered.

Then apparently Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisting blob. Lia noticed this when she heard a dripping noise, she looked behind her and saw this. Lia stood on her stool and so did others because the potion was burning people's shoes, soon everyone were on their stools, but apparently Neville got some of the potion on him when the cauldron collapsed then red boils appeared on his arms and legs. Lia felt sorry for him when Professor Snape yelled at him.

"Idiot boy!" he yelled, with a wave of his wand he cleared the potion away. "I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose, Lia guessed the whimpering meant yes.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Professor Snape spat at Seamus. Then he turned to face Harry and Ron who were working next to Seamus and Neville. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you lost for Gryffindor."

Lia thought that Snape was being totally unfair, but she said nothing. A few days later Lia saw a notice pinned up on the notice board in the Gryffindor common-room; Lia read it and saw that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, with the Slytherin's. Lia had a broom at home, she'd never really used it though, she'd only flown on it once or twice. Lia never really used her broom because she flew on Scorch, but Lia knew that a dragon was much more different than a broomstick. Still Lia was good at flying on a broom apparently, but she missed riding on Scorch at the moment.

When they went to the Great Hall on the Thursday morning Lia sat in between Fred and George. They had grown much closer since their first day on the train, they shared secrets, they played pranks, and they had become best friends, inseparable like Lia and Alex. Though Lia and Alex were still friends, Lia had also become great friends with Hermione, but neither of Alex or Hermione were like Fred and George. Lia had more in common with the twins than anyone else, though they were her best guy friends and Alex and Hermione were her best girl friends.

The mail came, Lia had gotten more sweets from her mother, she shared it with Fred and George, and Hermione and Alex who were sitting in front of them. Then there was a loud boom from Seamus's goblet, he'd been trying to turn his water into rum, like with yesterday he had tried to make tea, but it blew up, which this gave Lia an idea and she dripped some potion into his goblet when he wasn't looking, then it blew up. The twins high-fived her and Lia continued eating her waffles.

"Hey look, Neville's got a rememberall," Lia heard, it must have been Dean Thomas.

Lia and Hermione heard this and they both looked at Neville, "I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something," Hermione said.

The smoke had turned red, and Neville saw this and was thinking, "the only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Lia laughed and continued eating. Then later in the afternoon the class went down to the grounds for their flying lesson, there were many broomsticks lying on the ground. Fred and George warned her about the school broomsticks, like they would vibrate if they flew too high or move slightly to the left. Hermione kept trying to tell her everything that she read in a book, it was obvious that Hermione was nervous and had never flown a broom, but Lia listened anyways only to be polite.

Then Madam Hooch, who would be their teacher, arrived she had short gray hair and yellow eyes, that reminded Lia of Hawkeye's eyes.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked impatiently. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up."

Lia rushed over to a broomstick, and so did the others, then Madam Hooch continued, "stick your right hand over your broom and say "Up!""

Lia did as Madam Hooch said, she stuck out her right hand, "up!" she ordered. Her broomstick flew right up into her hand, her's was one of the few that did, and soon broomsticks were held in everyone's hand.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it," she ordered. Lia mounted her broom, and paid attention to what Madam Hooch was saying. "Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick up from the ground hard, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle three two one."

But before the whistle touched her lips Neville jumped up nervously, "come back, boy!" Madam Hooch yelled, but Neville kept rising straight up, he must have reached twenty feet when he fell off his broom and hit the ground. Madam Hooch raced over to where Neville fell.

"Broken wrist. Come on boy- it's alright, up you get," she muttered to him. Then she turned to face the rest of the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear."

Then when Madam Hooch and Neville left Malfoy opened his mouth, "did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lubber gave this a squeeze, maybe he'll remember to fall on his fat ass." Lia noticed he was holding Neville's rememberall. But before she could say anything Harry spoke up.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry ordered.

Draco turned around to face Harry, "no, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He jumped up on his broom and circled around the group, taking a wink at Lia quickly, "how 'bout on the roof?" Then he flew upwards. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry was about to get on his broom but Hermione started talking to him, "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Beside's you don't even know how to fly." But Harry just ignored her and flew upwards to Malfoy, Hermione looked at Lia, "what an idiot."

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled, so everyone heard what he said. Lia saw Malfoy's lips moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then Malfoy threw the rememberall and Harry chased after it, he caught it just before it smashed through a window. Then he flew down to the ground and the class including Lia ran towards him excited.

"Harry Potter!" A voice yelled, Lia turned and saw it was Professor McGonagall, "follow me."

Harry did as he was ordered, then she saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with smirks on their faces. Lia wished she could just hit her broom and wipe that smug off their faces, but she knew better. She would prank them instead, much more entertaining.

After a few minutes Madam Hooch came back, they did what they were supposed to do before Neville crashed, Lia found this completely easy. Then she taught them to fly around, again this was easy for Lia, soon they were all in the air and flying around, then Lia saw Professor McGonagall come back. Madam Hooch waved them all to get down from the air and they all did. Though some people almost crashed into the ground.

"Right now we are going to practice with this Quidditch quaffle, come on someone take it." Madam Hooch snapped. She threw it at Ron and everyone flew in the air waiting for him to pass it to someone. After a while the ball was passed to Lia, she zoomed around and saw a statue holding two swords in an X. Lia aimed the quaffle and threw it right at the statue, the quaffle went right through the X. Some people gasped, she must have been twenty feet away from it, Lia zoomed forward and caught the quaffle, then she threw it to someone.

Then Lia raised herself from the broom, she was basically doing a hand stand on her broom. Then she sat back down on it and this time she stood on the broom and flew around slightly. This was so easy! Then Professor McGonagall yelled, "Lia get down here!"

Lia shrugged, and sat back on her broom and flew down to Professor McGonagall, "yessss?"

Professor McGonagall had a faint smile on her face, "well done. You must have a lot of experience with flying a broom.

Lia shook her head, "no I don't. I have a broom at home but I only rode once or twice."

Professor McGonagall had a shocked expression now, "and you decided to pull that stunt? Hmph well I think that the Gryffindor Quidditch team will need you to join as a chaser."

"Right now?" Lia asked, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Yes, right now."

Lia wanted to fly around and scream for joy but she held that back, then Professor McGonagall continued speaking, "I'll sent a letter to your parents to send you your broomstick. Get Fred and George to show you the team, they're Gryffindor's beaters."

Lia smiled, and then Madam Hooch dismissed the class. Lia wondered why the twins never told her that they were on the Quidditch team! But none of that mattered because now she was a Gryffindor chaser! Nothing could make her feel down today!

**Tada! Second chappie is done :) So I hope you liked it! Well anyone who has read it. Anyways no flammers please and I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter :) Oh and don't forget. If you have a song that you think fits this chapter leave your Youtube channel name and I will subscribe. But I have to think that it is good enough, it could be for a certain character, a certain scene. Whatever.**


	3. No such thing as a good father

Lia walked back inside, the flying lesson was their last class so Lia went into the Gryffindor common-room. Lia really wanted to tell the twins, but they weren't in the common-room at the moment, Lia suspected that their class wasn't dismissed yet. So Lia just grabbed her homework and went down to the Great Hall and began working on it and the Gryffindor table. Lia was a prankster but she wasn't stupid, then soon a boy sat in front of her.

"Are you Lia Mysterie?" He asked her.

"Yes I am," Lia replied.

The boy stuck out his hand and Lia shook it, "Oliver Wood, I am captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm surprised, as soon as we got Harry Potter on our team you showed up. That's the second first year we've got already, you must be really good or else Professor McGonagall wouldn't have let you on. She was talking about you for a while, says you were only on a broom once or twice and you did a handstand on it and threw a quaffle through an X and was at least 30 feet away from it. I'm impressed; I haven't heard many first-years to do that."

Lia blushed, "t-thank you."

Oliver smiled at her, "training starts next week. Don't tell anyone you're on the team, but you can tell Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and Harry. But no one else, we'll start training next week. Good job too, we needed a new chaser," he whispered to her then he walked away.

Lia finished up her homework then the twins sat on either side of her, "so how was your flying lesson?" Fred asked.

Lia smiled trying to hide her excitement, "it was great you know, got to fly around, throw a quaffle through the swords that a statue was holding, did a handstand on my broom, stand on my broom and fly around, then get onto the Quidditch team."

Fred and George looked at each other then back at her, "you're kidding? A first year can't do that!"

"Well I'm not kidding and a first year did do that. I've only been on a broom three times including our flying lesson. I just flew around on Scorch my dragon; not at all like a broom I'll tell you that. Boys you are now looking at a Gryffindor chaser."

"That's great! We're-" George started but Lia cut him off.

"On the team too, why didn't you tell me before?"

The twins shrugged, "didn't really come up, but we're beaters,"

Lia smiled, "well Oliver just came over and told me not to tell anyone but the team, so how about we pull a prank on some Slytherin's?"

* * *

><p>When the mail arrived the next morning Hawkeye dropped down carrying a package, Lia recognized her broom, and she gave Hawkeye some food then opened the letter that was attached to it.<p>

_Lia do not open this at the table because you are supposed to keep yourself being on the team a secret, plus if everyone sees you have a broomstick they'll all want one. So open it in your dormitory, Oliver will meet with you and Harry where you went for your flying lesson at seven o'clock for your first private training session.__  
><em>_Professor McGonagall._

Lia went to the common-room and straight to the girl's dormitory and unwrapped her old broomstick, it wasn't a Nimbus but Lia was glad because it would only remind people about how rich she was. Her broomstick was a Comet Two Sixty, and Lia ran her hands down her broomstick, reminding her of Scorch. Lia set her Comet under her bed then she set off to class. Then seven o'clock drew nearer Lia made her way towards where she was to meet Oliver. Lia already saw Oliver making his way there so Lia caught up with him and walked beside him.

He looked at her, "oh there you are! Great, I suspect Harry's on his way as well."

As if Oliver commanded it Harry appeared, "hello!"

Oliver smiled and he walked up to a chest, he grabbed a handle and a bat, "Harry could you help me with this?"

Harry nodded and grabbed a handle and they began walking outside, Lia followed them, and Oliver was talking on the way, "Quidditch... is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, three chasers. One of which is you, sweetheart," he said looking back at Lia, "two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker. That's you," he said to Harry and they both set the chest down. Then walked in front of the chest and set down the bat beside him and opened the chest.

He grabbed a ball and Lia recognized it as the quaffle, "there are three kinds of balls," he threw the quaffle to Lia and she caught it, and he looked at Harry, "this one's called the quaffle. Now the chasers," Oliver pointed at Lia, "handle the quaffle, and try to put it through one of those three hoops," then he pointed over to the Quidditch Pitch where Lia saw three golden hoops high off the ground.

"Now the keeper that's me," he pointed to himself, "defends the hoops. You with me so far?" He asked them.

Lia threw the quaffle back to Oliver and nodded. Harry was processing the information, "I think so, what are those?" He asked looking at two balls that were chained up to the chest and were moving trying to get out.

Oliver looked at the two balls and picked up the bat, "you better take this," he said to Lia, and Lia grabbed the bat, then he crouched down to the chest and set the ball free, as soon as it was free it shot straight up, then it started coming back down.

"Careful now it's coming back," Lia got ready and when the ball was close enough she swung the bat and she hit it and it went through the statue holding the X. Oliver raised his eyebrows, "not bad Lia, you'd make a fair beater."

Lia smiled at Oliver, "uh oh," Oliver then said as the ball came back, Oliver got in some position and then he caught it in his hands, then he fell to the ground and had some difficulty putting it back in the chest, but he managed to put it back.

Harry looked stunned, "what was that?"

Oliver looked up at him, "bludger. Nasty little buggers. But you, are a seeker," he pointed at Harry for a moment then he faced the chest again and opened where a little crest was, Lia saw a little golden ball and Oliver grabbed it then he stood up and looked at Harry, "the only thing I want you to worry about it this, the golden snitch."

Oliver held it up and handed it to Harry. Harry took the ball and began observing it, "I like this ball,"

"Ah you like it now, just wait, it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

Harry looked away from the ball, "what do I do with it?" he asked.

"You catch it," Oliver said simply, "before the other teams' seeker, you catch this, the game is over. You catch this Potter, and we win."

Harry held it out in the palm of his hand, then little tiny golden wings came out of it, Lia stepped a little closer to get a better look, then it started flying around, Lia could see glimpses of gold, but it was hard, like trying to spot a fly. Oliver was looking around but Harry's eyes were dead on it, then he caught it quickly.

"Well that's it! Any questions?" Oliver asked them.

Lia shook her head as did Harry. Oliver smiled and he put the snitch back in the chest, then Harry and Oliver grabbed it again and began hauling it back into the castle, Lia grabbed the bat and she listened to Oliver speaking, "That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year, I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Then when they set the chest down Oliver turned to Lia, "and you, will probably be the best chaser I've ever seen, I'm sure England's team will gladly take you, I haven't heard of a first year doing a handstand on a broom before. Or throwing a quaffle and not missing on their first try."

Lia blushed, "thanks Oliver," then she walked back to the Gryffindor common-room. Lia always blushed when someone complimented her well.

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch practice was great, Lia grabbed her Comet and made her way to the Quidditch Pitch, Lia had gotten her Quidditch robes, which had the Gryffindor colors. Lia changed into it then Oliver started talking to them about the routine they'd be doing. Then the team made their way onto the Quidditch Pitch, Lia climbed into her Comet and she flew up into the air.<p>

They had to do some exercises, they were all very simple but when Oliver wasn't looking Lia, Fred, and George started fooling around. Then Oliver made them practice playing the game, Lia had gotten the quaffle quite a few times, sometimes she'd pass it and sometimes she would throw it at the hoops. Lia never failed to get it through, since she really lived up to her nickname: Trickster. Since she'd pretend throwing it at one hoop but throw it in another, sometimes she'd fly around pretending to pass it then throwing it in, she had many other tricks up her sleeves. Oliver was thrilled. Fred and George gave her high fives; Lia did stunts and tricks every time she got it in, like a loop-de-loop or something like that.

Then Oliver called the practice off and they all went into the change room to change. Well the girls went into the girls change room and the boys went into the boys change room. Lia was thankful for this but she still went behind a curtain just in case. Then Lia walked out with her Comet in her hand and she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. Lia knew it was the twins.

"Man you weren't kidding, you're really good!" George said, "Jeez you have looks, humour, good pranks, and now an excellent chaser! What next?"

Lia felt her face grow hot, though she tried to hide it from them, then they started telling jokes to each other. It was a great practice and she was so glad that two of her best friends were on the team.

* * *

><p>The next week another potions lesson came, this time they had to make a potion by themselves. Lia was thankful for this because working with Malfoy wasn't fun. But Lia was still stuck next to him. The class worked on the potion, Lia was the first to finish, then when Snape came around to her potion he looked at her, "see me after class Miss Mysterie."<p>

Lia knew that nothing was wrong with her potion, but when he dismissed the class Lia stayed behind. Snape came to her and he was holding an empty vial, then he poured the potion into it.

"I have noticed that you are at a much higher level than the others... I would like you to make another potion for me, this time it will be a third year potion," Professor Snape went to a bookshelf and grabbed a third year potion book, then he set it on her table, "I will alert to your next teacher that you are staying behind in my class," Then Snape left.

Lia flipped through the pages and picked a potion, and then she started making it. She wondered why Snape wanted her to do potions at a third-level; she thought this to be very strange, when Snape came back though she said nothing and he didn't either. After many minutes Lia looked up at Snape.

"Finished," she said simply.

Snape looked at the potion for a few moments, "its... perfect."

If Lia wasn't really listening to what he was saying she wouldn't have thought it was a compliment, Snape took some of the potion for his own collection then he turned back to Lia, "I believe that you have the potential to be a potions master here at Hogwarts. If you... wish you could have private lessons with me once a week at 6 o'clock. Next week you come here if you wish to be potions master, if not then do not come, if you don't come then don't dare show your face in my classroom unless it's for Potions. You can go now."

Lia grabbed her stuff and headed to the class that she now had. She was thinking of what Snape said, did she really want to become potions master when she was done school? At least she had a week to think about it

* * *

><p>But that week went by faster than she thought, she had told the twins what Snape said, they joked around and said that she should join so that she could help them with their homework. Lia told Alex and Hermione, of course Hermione was really excited for her, and then started talking about how she wished Snape asked that to her, but apparently Snape hated her. Alex just laughed and said that Lia and Draco were Snape's favourites, but then Alex went all "best friend" mode and told Lia that she should do what she wanted. Though this didn't help Lia because she didn't know what she wanted.<p>

"But what do I want?" Lia asked herself.

Alex couldn't help it, "Fred or George?"

Lia grabbed the pillow from her bed and hit Alex, though Lia rarely got mad and Alex knew it, so Alex just laughed because Lia was not mad at her.

"Well I know who does want you," Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy. Maybe Fred and George as well, but other than that all the guys in the school," Alex joked.

"Oh please Draco Malfoy is just annoying and snobby!"

Alex laughed, "Well I heard no objections about Fred or George," she winked.

"Oh my god!" Lia hit Alex again with the pillow, "Alexandria Cameron Abigail I do not like two of my best friends!" She gasped.

Alex hit the pillow, "alright alright! Just quit hitting me!"

Lia laughed and put her pillow back on her bed, "but anyways, I guess potions master would be nice. So I'll go."

And Lia stuck to her word, she went to the class and Snape taught her potions that she wouldn't make 'till her third year. Lia thought it was cool though and she was really good at it. Other than that the next day's turned into weeks and before Lia knew it, it was already Halloween. Nothing important really happened between those weeks, Lia pulled pranks with Fred and George, listened to Alex talk about boys, get help from Hermione for her homework, go to the private potion lessons with Snape, and of course Quidditch practice. Now Lia was sitting in Charms class, eager for the Halloween feast that Fred and George told her about.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation. Or the ability to make objects fly. You do have your feathers?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione who was sitting right next to Lia held up her feather so that Professor Flitwick could see, though Lia knew Professor Flitwick could see it well enough because he had to stand on a bunch of books so that he could look at the class.

"Good, now uh don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick, everyone!"

Lia grabbed her wand and recited, though she wanted to be a bit goofy so she said, "fish and slick," Alex who was on the other side of Lia sniggered, but Hermione only rolled her eyes, and the class set their wands down.

"Oh and annunciate, _Wingardium Leviosa_! Off you go then," Professor Flitwick added.

The whole class tried this, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" but Lia's feather did not move, so she turned to look at Hermione since she was the "smart one," but apparently she was looking at Ron who when said the spell started moving his wand up and down so fast it looked like he was trying to stab someone multiple times.

"Stop, stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides your saying it wrong it's Levi-o-sa not Leviosaa," Hermione told him.

"You do it then if you're so clever, go on, go on," Ron said.

Hermione took her wand again and pointed it at the feather, "_Wingardium Leviosa," _then the feather flew in the air, when this happened everyone stopped to look, Professor Flitwick saw Hermione's feather rise up in the air and he looked excited.

"Oh ho well done! See here everyone! Miss. Granger's done it! Splendid."

Ron slumped and rested his head on his books looking very mad. While Lia noticed that Seamus tried again, "_Wingardium Leviosa, wingard-" _then the feather blew up and Lia laughed slightly, she had to admit that the explosion she had nothing to do with this time.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor," Harry said looking stunned and staring at the now burned feather. Seamus had soot all over his face, he too looked stunned but obviously more than Harry did. Their next class was Herbology, Lia felt like she was failing this class and constantly asked Hermione for help over the past weeks, and it was ironic though that Lia was good at Potions but was terrible at Herbology. But this time Hermione wasn't in this class, Lia thought this was odd, it was the last class of the day, and Lia had done terribly and had accidentally chopped off a branch when she was only supposed to trim the leaves of her plant. So Lia hid this in one of the empty pots, her plant did not look the same and Lia was wasting most of her class trying to hide where she cut the branch off instead of trimming the leaves.

Then after class Lia went to the hospital wing to see if Hermione was there, Madam Pomfrey stopped her at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snapped.

"I was just wondering if Hermione Granger was in there," Lia muttered.

"Well no she isn't, now if you don't mind there are sick kids in here and since you are neither injured nor sick you can leave." Madam Pomfrey told her. Lia thought of Madam Pomfrey as an over protective mother as she walked away. Then Lia walked to the Great Hall, she met up with the twins on the way, then they entered the Great Hall. Lia thought the decorations were amazing; there were hundreds of jack-o-lanterns floating around. The sky was bewitched to show the moon floating in the night sky with bolts of lightning raining down. Lia sat down in between the twins and then the food appeared on the table, they all started eating and Lia heard the doors to the Great Hall open and Professor Quirrell ran in screaming.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell yelled and Professor Dumbledore stood up, "thought you 'ought to know." Then Professor Quirrell passed out and hit the ground. People started screaming and running towards the exit. Lia just shrugged, she knew what a troll was but they didn't scare her at all, few things scared Lia. So she just grabbed another fork-full of apple pie and stood up.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, then everyone was silent, "everyone will please, not panic, now prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons."

Lia walked out of the Great Hall calmly while Fred and George looked slightly nervous. When they had gotten to the staircase Cassy appeared right behind the three of them.

"I'm watching you three, you'd better not sneak away to go looking for that bloody troll," Cassy told them strictly.

Lia just rolled her eyes and followed Percy to the Gryffindor common-room. Then Lia sat down on the couch, they were going to finish the feast in their common-rooms. So Lia was talking with the twins, Alex, and Oliver. Lia still wondered where Hermione had gone, but then eventually she had shown up with Harry and Ron. Then Lia waved them to join the conversation and Ron told them about him and Harry fighting a mountain troll. Everyone was impressed by this story. Then they were told to go to bed and Lia went to the Girls Dormitory and continued talking to Hermione and Alex. Then they fell asleep and Lia got ready for bed and lay in bed, hours past and Lia finally fell asleep.

As they entered November it started getting much colder outside, the Quidditch season had begun and the whole team started getting excited, their first game would be on Saturday and they would be facing Slytherin. Oliver kept making the team have last-minute practices. Somehow all of the Gryffindor's found out that Lia was playing on the team.

"Wow I can't wait to see you play for Gryffindor!"

"Attractive yet on the team, this I've got to see."

"How come you never told me?" Alex asked as she found out.

Lia shrugged, "I was told to keep it a secret," she said as she was eating some breakfast.

"Well you must be good, first years rarely make the team." Alex told her.

Then everyone started making their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Lia grabbed her Comet and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, the team got changed and then they all sat on the benches. Then Oliver cleared his throat.

"Okay men," he started.

"And women," Lia piped up with a grin on her face.

"And women. This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Lia and Harry, "we were on the team last year,"

"Shut up, you two," Oliver told them, "this is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." Then he glared at them as if to say, "or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Lia walked with the team as they went to the entrance to the Quidditch field. When they came to it and the doors opened, they all mounted their brooms and flew into the air. They all started with flying around, Lia did a handstand around where the Gryffindor's were sitting, they all cheered and then Lia did a few loop-de-loops then joined the rest of the team in a circle where Madam Hooch was standing on the ground with the familiar chest that held the Quidditch balls.

"Now I want a nice clean game," she told them, "from all of you," when she said this last part Lia noticed she seemed to be talking to the Slytherin's. Then Madam Hooch kicked the chest open and the bludgers and the snitch were released first. Then Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and Lia flew forwards and caught it, then she flew to the Slytherin's side, though some of the Slytherin's tried to stop her.

"The quaffle is taking immediately by Lia Mysterie, a first year, man she's got moves a really good chaser and she is very attractive as well-" Lia heard Lee Jordan's voice, he must be doing commentary for the game.

"JORDAN!" Lia heard another familiar voice, must be Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor."

Then Lia passed the quaffle to Angelina, she caught the quaffle and tried to pass it to Katie but Marcus Flint caught it instead and sped to Gryffindor's side, Lia followed him and when he threw it Oliver saved Marcus's shot. Then Katie caught the quaffle and flew to the other side of the field, and then George flew in front of Lia and hit a bludger that was coming for her.

"Got your back," he said to her.

But then a bludger hit Katie in the back of the head and she dropped the quaffle. Then George flew away, a Slytherin chaser flew to the Gryffindor side of the field, but then he was blocked by a bludger that came towards him that George hit. Then Lia sped towards where he dropped the quaffle and Lia grabbed it, then she flew to the Slytherin side of the field, she saw a bludger coming towards her and she dodged it then Lia did one of her tricks on the keeper and she threw the quaffle and she scored. Lia heard the Gryffindor's cheer. The twins came up to her quickly and gave her a high five. Lia spent so much time with the twins she knew which was which. George wore a silver watch and Fred wore a gold one.

Not much time went by and Lia managed to score again, but then she heard Lee Jordan, "wait a minute- was that the snitch?"

Lia looked and saw Harry and the Slytherin's seeker race towards a flash of gold. But then Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, "foul!" screamed the Gryffindor.

Jordan was obviously mad, "So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Angelina, who puts it away no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

But then Lia noticed that Harry's broom was making awkward movements, Lia stopped flying, and she wondered what was happening. But then it was completely out of control, Lia saw that the twins were trying to help Harry and pull him safely onto one of their brooms. Lia thought they were being really... but then she snapped out of it and flew towards Harry to also try to help, but it was no use because every time she or one of the twins started moving towards him the broom would jump higher. So the twins flew lower obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Lia flew beside George, she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch Harry if he fell, but she still held out her hands just in case.

But then all of a sudden his broom stopped moving and Harry climbed back on, Lia watched as Harry raced towards something, Lia suspected he saw the snitch again, and so did the Slytherin Seeker. Then they both raced to the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulled up but Harry saved himself from hitting the ground, then he stood up on his broom.

"No!" Lia knew that Harry shouldn't do that, but he did, he was a little wobbly, but then he took a step forward, trying to catch the snitch, but then he fell down to the ground. Everyone gasped and then it looked like Harry was going to be sick. Then he opened his mouth and out came the snitch and fell right into his hands.

"He's caught the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled.

A whistle blew and Lia saw Madam Hooch who was on a broom yelled, "Gryffindor wins!"

Lia cheered and she joined the circle that surrounded Harry and she clapped, then Fred and George flew next to her and George whispered in her ear.

"You were amazing today! You were practically on fire!"

Lia blushed and again she hid her face from George so he couldn't see.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by, Lia's Potion's lessons were becoming more interesting, when Snape wasn't looking Lia would help Fred and George with their Potion's homework, and in return they gave her stuff from Zonko's. They wouldn't give her Butterbeer only because they thought she should try that herself in her 3rd year, Lia didn't argue. Lia was always pulling pranks on Draco, Harry for some reason seemed delighted by this and always watches and laughs when she pulls the pranks.<p>

Alex sure wouldn't say that he still liked her now, he was always fuming when Lia pulled pranks on him, and even if she got a detention once in a while for pulling them Lia thought it was totally worth it. This day Lia was sitting in the Great Hall in the morning, just eating breakfast and reading over her homework, then Alex came up beside her.

"Oh my god you are so lucky!"

Lia grabbed a spoonful from her cereal, "why's that?" Lia figured Alex was going to talk about some guy.

"Ahem, Oliver Wood? He's so hot! Like come on just look at him over there, and he's your Quidditch captain? Well I wouldn't mind him bossing _me_ around," she said obviously looking at him.

Lia set down her homework and shook her head, "oh god, please don't talk about my Quidditch captain like that in front of me. Now you made me lose my appetite."

Alex shrugged, "well I'll finish your cereal for you."

Lia gave her cereal to Alex, "Oh don't forget to add some milk."

Alex looked at her confused since there was clearly milk already in the cereal, "what do you mean?"

Lia grabbed a milk jug and poured more in, some overflowed, "enjoy your soggy cereal." Alex rolled her eyes and ate some cereal with a plastic spoon. Then Lia stood up and was leaving then Alex threw her plastic spoon at Lia.

"Nice to see you got back at me for that dirty spoon prank I pulled on you, look you even used my dirty spoon!" Lia smiled. Of course Lia only said the last bit to watch Alex freak out and check the spoon.

"Hey this isn't dirty!" Alex looked madly at Lia. Who was now laughing and was on her way to exit the Great Hall when Fred and George came in they were actually carrying books! Lia suspected this to be Potions because they linked their arms with her's and dragged her to the table where she just got up from, then they both opened their books.

"Alright so we need to get this done right now because we have Potions in a few minutes," Fred told her.

Lia rolled her eyes then she sat down in between them, but before she could say anything the owls came in, and Hawkeye came towards her and stood in front of her. Lia grabbed the letter from his beak, and she gave him some food then he flew away to the Owlery. Lia took a closer look at her letter, on the front it said:_ Lia Mysterie_

Lia stopped dead, she recognized that writing, it could only mean bad news, Lia stood up and raced to the Gryffindor common-room, she was worried now and plus no one could look at what the letter would contain. When she got to the common-room she sat on the couch and opened her letter slowly almost like it was going to explode. Then she read:

_So you have gotten into Gryffindor have you? You think this will change anything? It doesn't! I am still very mad at you but this changes nothing I have planned for you, you little brat! If you think your getting away with this just wait 'till you get home, I'll give you something to think about! Even if you stay for the Christmas holidays I'll still wait for summer, because you have nowhere else to go and you have to come home. We have talked before, your brother and sister don't have the potential that you do, and I will beat away that personality you have and you will have a more suitable one once I am finished with you!__  
><em>_Hunter._

Lia read the letter in fear, she just stared at it paralyzed, her father was right, Lia had no choice after school was over, she would have to go home and face his wrath. Then Fred and George came in. They both stopped as they saw her just staring at the letter.

"Lia? What's wrong?" George asked sitting beside her and trying to read the letter, but moved it so he couldn't see it. George though wasn't very patient so he grabbed the letter and he read it, then when he was finished he looked at Lia with sympathy in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?" He asked her. Though Lia knew that George didn't understand some of what was in the letter, some of what Hunter wrote was what Lia's greatest fear was. Lia wasn't ready to tell her two best friends what Hunter had in store for her, and then it looked like George had an idea, "hey! How about you come to our house for summer?"

Lia looked at George relieved, "that would be awesome!"

George stood up at once, "alright I'll write a letter to my mum. We have told her about you so she'll probably say yes."

Lia jumped up and down excited and hugged George, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She felt George hug her back, and then they broke apart. Lia was so relieved that she wouldn't have to go home; there were only few things she would miss, like Scorch, her mum. Then Lia remembered Phoenix, Lia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had saved his life once, but Lia knew that mum wouldn't allow his life to be in peril again. So Lia relaxed.

**Blah, blah, blah, another chapter is done. Please tell me what you think (as long as its positive not negative) and I would really like to hear your predictions. Again just like the last chapter I would like a little song, I will subscribe to your Youtube channel if you do :) Thats all I got to say so: Trickster45 out.**


	4. Presents, mistletoe, and kisses

A few days went by; Lia was waiting for the letter from Fred and George's parents in the Great Hall. Lia was hoping that she would be able to stay there; she didn't want to go home for the summer holidays. Then the owls came in the Great Hall and an owl swooped down and crashed right in front of the bowl of chips in front of George.

"Sorry, this is Errol; he's the family owl and not a very good one at that." George told her and Lia giggled. Then George took the letter from Errol and opened it, then he started reading it and when he was done he put the letter down and started eating.

"So? What'd your parents say?" Lia asked.

George looked at her, with that sympathy look in his eyes again, "I think you should stand up."

Lia looked at George confused and she stood up, then George stood up as well and he took her hand then looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You're staying with us,"

Lia screamed happily then she wrapped her arms around George's neck and jumped up and down excited. George only laughed, "I know you so well I thought it best you stand up then wrap your arms around my neck and not choke me to death, wait a minute. You _are_ choking me."

Lia let go of George, "sorry. I'm just so happy."

"I'd better hope you are! Nobody deserves to live with a father like yours."

* * *

><p>Soon Christmas was on its way, Fred and George walked outside with Lia, they saw all the snow on the ground, then when Professor Quirrell came around the three of them bewitched some snowballs to follow him around, but apparently they were caught by Professor McGonagall and were given detention. But Lia knew that detention with the twins would never be boring. It wasn't, they just whispered to each other pranks to pull on people before the people left for the Christmas holidays. Besides, it was like she had said to Alex just before they entered Diagon Alley. "I don't care, as long as I have someone to spend detention with."<p>

For potions class Lia had to admit the cold weather made the class terrible since they were stuck in the dungeons, sure for Lia potions class wasn't so bad but it was freezing in there. Some boys actually offered her their coats, but Lia declined them and just wrapped her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck. Sadly she was still stuck next to Draco and she had to listen to him talk.

"I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Draco sneered, he was looking at Harry, but Lia tapped on Draco's shoulder.

"Oh so you feel sorry for me? Draco I never knew you had feelings because I am wanted at home sure, but I'd rather stay at Hogwarts. If you could, please think before you speak, it'd do us all a favour and yes I know your tiny mind can only take so much."

Harry laughed, and Lia was happy because Draco didn't say another word during the class.

Then Christmas morning came, Lia turned to her right and saw Alex was sleeping. Alex was a half-blood but she wanted to stay with Lia for Christmas this year, so as it being Christmas Lia did not prank Alex, instead she got dressed. She had already put some presents under the tree in the common-room, only to the people who were staying for the holidays. Everyone else she sent presents to by Hawkeye and some school owls, she could trust Hawkeye to deliver the package and not get hurt, but she wasn't so sure about the others.

When Lia was ready she walked downstairs, no one was there yet so Lia just walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book called: Muggle History. No one ever read the book; Lia had noticed this a while ago when she saw the dust on the book, so Lia used this as a spot to put her pranking list. On her pranking list she put people she wanted to prank, she had put a tick when she pranked the person, and she put the pranks she wanted to do there as well. Draco had too many ticks to count.

Lia sat down on the couch in front of the fire and looked over her list then she looked out the window thinking of pranks, then she smiled and wrote down: _Water balloons in winter_. Then she kept writing some more down, then Fred and George came down, and they both looked at the list behind her back.

"Oh, good one, Water balloons in the winter! So have you opened your presents yet?" Fred asked her.

Lia laughed, "I've been waiting for you guys! I wanted to see your faces when you saw what I got you."

"You got us presents?" George asked.

"Of course I got two of my best friend's presents!" Lia smiled when she said this.

"Good thing too cause we got you some too," Fred told her.

Then the three of them walked to the tree, Lia picked up a present that was a bit lumpy. Then Lia opened it and she saw a purple jumper, she picked it up and put it on, she smiled it had three letters on it. On the front there was a L.M. Lia knew at once it was Lia Mysterie. Then on the back there was a T on it, for Trickster.

Lia looked at Fred and George, they had gotten one to but theirs was blue, then they looked at her, "hey you got a jumper from mum as well. Yours looks better though, T for Trickster on the back, we only get our first initial."

Lia laughed and picked up a big package, Lia knew it was from her parents, well her mum anyway. Lia opened it and inside was candy and a potions year 4 book, Lia smiled and set that present aside. Lia looked and saw the twins were each going for one of their presents, the one's that Lia gave them, the ones that were too big to actually put under the tree.

They both opened it, Lia had some extra time so she put a bunch of candy surrounding the presents, all there was were a whole bunch of potions that Lia labelled for them, and you know the potions that you could use for pranking.

"Oh my," Fred started.

"God," George finished, "this is the best and most we've ever gotten! Thank you!"

They both hugged her at the same time and Lia had a smile on her face, "no problem!"

Lia grabbed another present, and she opened it, it was from Hermione, Lia read the back, apparently it was a muggle book on pranks, Lia would read this later. Then she grabbed another present, she opened it, at once she knew it was from the twins because confetti popped out, then when that cleared Lia saw a whole bunch of Zonko's products, then she saw a picture in a frame that said: Friends Forever. In the picture there was Fred and George, and Lia in the middle, standing in front of Hogwarts, before the picture moved it was just them smiling with Lia's arms on their shoulders. Then it changed with them having goofy faces on and a kid ran by who had just got hit by their prank, Lia remembered this memory, the kid had just opened a door and a bucket fell on him that was filled with a boils potion that Lia made.

Lia stared at this for a long time, then she realized that the twins were looking at her, "you guys! This is the best present I've ever gotten!" She hugged them really tight; they just laughed and hugged her back. Lia would save the rest of her presents for later, so she put the presents that she had already opened under her bed in the girl's dormitory.

"Alright now I say we start pranking people with this stuff!" Fred said excitedly when Lia got back down. Then the three of them walked out of the common-room and started pranking people, but there weren't many people, so then they headed back to the common-room. When they walked in Lia saw Harry and Ron.

"Happy Christmas!" Lia cheered.

"Hey, look- Harry's got a Weasley jumper too!" George said.

"Harry's and Lia's are better than ours, though," said Fred, who was now holding up Harry's jumper. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family. Show 'em Lia."

Lia walked over to them as if she was a model and turned around to show the T on the back.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half heartedly as he pulled it over his head. Lia only laughed, she agreed with George, she loved her jumper. Plus it was one of the best gifts she ever got; she never got anything homemade or something to express love.

"You haven't got a letter on yours; I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge." George told them. Lia just laughed, but then a voice came in.

"What's all this noise?" It was Percy, he was holding a lumpy jumper in his hands and Fred grabbed it.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Lia got one."

"I -don't-want-" said Percy but the twins forced it on him, "and you're not sitting with the prefects today, either, Christmas is a time for family," said George. Lia rubbed her arm, she wouldn't be spending time with her family, and then Cassy came down. Lia grabbed the present she got for her, then she gave it to her and Cassy took one look at it then she grabbed it and opened it, she grabbed from the box the bracelet that she wanted, but since Cassy didn't have her own fortune she couldn't buy it. Lia was treated the best in the family only because her father favoured her.

Cassy put on her bracelet and hugged Lia, tears were in her eyes, then when she let go of Lia she took off her prefect badge, Percy looked at Cassy with disbelief in his eyes or like Cassy created a serious crime. "Thank you."

Lia smiled, and then Cassy bent down to the tree, "I see we have something from our parents."

"Don't be ridiculous Cassy, we have something from mum, dad doesn't love us, or anyone." Lia told her. Cassy sighed and opened her present, "more sweets and more cash like every year."

Then Alex came down and Lia met her with a hug, then Alex opened her presents (Lia had given her a whole bunch of magazines about guys, and Lia gotten her a whole bunch of make-up and everything like that. Alex loved it and when Lia opened her present that Alex got her Lia saw mistletoe covered in everything, when Lia moved this she saw a whole bunch of pranking stuff including water balloons)

Then later when it was time for Christmas dinner Lia went down with everyone, all the other tables were moved, Lia suspected they would be eating at the teacher's table for dinner. Then when they sat down they started opening their crackers. Lia opened hers with George, but then something shot out of it and landed by the fireplace.

"I'll get it!" Lia cheered happily.

"Not if I beat you there!" George smiled, then Lia ran towards whatever shot out of her cracker, she got there first with George right behind her. Then Lia picked up what came out of the cracker. (It was a firework)

"Ha-ha beat you!" Lia smiled at George who was standing right in front of her. Then Lia heard some gasps and some cheers, Lia and George looked at the table wondering what they were cheering and gasping about, but everyone was looking at Lia and George. Then Lia's gaze trailed up and there was mistletoe handing right in front of her, when Lia looked at George she saw he was looking at this too. Then he looked down to face her.

Then they both leaned in and their lips met, Lia tasted cherry fizzy candies. They were there for a few seconds then they broke apart, they just stared into each other's eyes and others cheered. They said nothing and they both made their way to the table again. It was very awkward between them for about 5 minutes, they didn't say a word to each other, but then they became normal and continued talking to each other. Lia could tell that it was George's first kiss, and it was also Lia's first kiss.

Then when they were done they had a snowball fight. Lia was on Fred, George, and Alex's team. While the other team consisted of: Harry, Ron, Cassy, and Percy. Then they ran inside and sat by the fire, Harry was playing wizards chess with Ron and Percy was chasing Fred and George for stealing his prefect badge, while Lia was talking to Alex and Cassy. Then most of everyone went to bed, the only people that were left was Lia and Alex.

"So that was your first kiss?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lia shrugged. "I would have thought that you would have had your first before I did."

Alex rolled her eyes, "yeah sure, except I don't have your looks and you and George were meant to be together I just know it!"

Lia shook her head, "for your information nothing between me and George has changed!"

"Alright if you're so sure let's do the boyfriend test," Alex said simply as if Lia knew what that was.

"The boyfriend test?" Lia asked.

"You know. If George ever asks you to go somewhere with him than that means he thinks your his girlfriend. It'll go for about a week and a half," Alex said.

"Fine let's do this boyfriend test," Lia only said this because she thought Alex was being ridiculous. Then Alex and Lia went to the girl's dormitory and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The whole week and a half Lia was slightly jumpy, whenever George asked her if she wanted to go pranking with him Lia would ask if Fred was going too. George gave her weird looks as if she was going out of her mind then he would say of course he's coming. Then Lia would relax, and when George asked her another question like this, before she could ask if Fred was coming George told her that Fred was indeed coming. Lia didn't think George was hurt by her asking if Fred was coming, but it was sometimes hard to tell. Lia just didn't want to prove to Alex that they were going out, because they weren't, they were just two best friends.<p>

One time Lia had caught Alex talking to George, she was saying something to him, but he waved his hand in a motion for her to leave him alone, then he stormed off. When Lia asked what Alex was talking to him about George told her that she was trying to get him to go on a date with her. Lia just rolled her eyes, typical Alex.

Then the week and a half was over and Alex came up to Lia, "alright I guess you're right. There isn't anything going on between you and George." Alex said bitterly.

"I told you this a long time ago!" Lia rolled her eyes and walked outside of the common-room to have something to eat.

Then a day before school started again, everyone who went back to their homes for Christmas break were back. The moment Hermione saw Lia; she gave Lia a hug thanking her for the present. Lia thought it was a good thing that everyone was back, but sadly Oliver kept calling Quidditch practices, Lia was starting to get tired out, but only because he wouldn't quit, not even the rain could stop his spirits.

"Jeez what is with Oliver? He's becoming a fanatic." Fred told Lia while he was shaking his head at the Quidditch captain. Lia couldn't help but agree with her friend. Oliver had sort of a maniac look in his eyes when it came to Quidditch. Then the twins kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall of their brooms, but they got caught by Oliver.

"Stop messing around! That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" Oliver yelled at this time. George actually fell off his broom but Lia caught him quickly, he was closer to the ground and Lia set him down since George was too heavy for Lia to carry.

"_Snape's _refereeing?" George spat, "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we overtake Slytherin."

Lia started to argue as well. "It's not _my_ fault, we've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got any excuse to pick on us. Besides with Lia as one of his favourites..." Oliver began to argue back but Lia cut him off.

"I am not one of his favourites!" Lia spat, "just because my father was a-" then she stopped herself and went inside to change.

Oliver ran up to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Lia shook it off and got changed quickly and walked up to the castle, then the twins came beside her, "it's alright Lia, Oliver sometimes doesn't know what he is saying."

Lia sighed, "It's not his fault. I just overreacted. Hunter really drives me crazy when he's stuck in my head."

George or Fred, Lia couldn't see which was which since they were behind her, patted her back, "I know what'll cheer you up. A nice prank ought a do it." At this Lia smiled.

* * *

><p>Then the day of the Quidditch game grew closer and closer until Lia was in the change rooms preparing for the game with Snape as referee. Then she was whispering to the twins, while Oliver gave the team a pep talk, but then Lia stopped talking to the twins just to hear Oliver talk. Then when they headed out to the field and mounted their brooms, the team flew up in the air and Oliver headed to the Gryffindor's side of the field right in front of the three golden hoops. Then the bludgers and snitch was released, and then Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air. Lia was the first to grab it; she flew to the other side of the field and scored. Just in time to see Snape award a penalty to Hufflepuff because George hit a bludger towards a Hufflepuff.<p>

Lia gripped her broom tight, and then Snape awarded another penalty to Hufflepuff for no reason. But then all of a sudden Harry dived, he almost hit Snape, but he moved just in time and Harry pulled up from the dive with clasped hands, which the snitch sat inside. Lia cheered and she landed on the ground and high-fived Harry, then she held out her two hands and the twins high-fived her. Then the twins picked up Harry and lifted him on their shoulders, they were cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors that ran down from the stands. Then when the twins let go of Harry, he went to put his broom away.

"Hey come with us, we're going to steal some food from the kitchens!" Fred told her.

"Whatever would you do that for?" Lia asked.

"For the party of course!" George exclaimed.

Lia linked her arms with the twins, "I love parties, let's go."

The twins looked at each other and they grinned, then they walked into the castle (after putting their brooms away of course) then they came to a portrait with a fruit bowl. Fred tickled the pear and it opened, then the three of them saw many elves working. One of the elves came up to them.

"Would you like something sirs and lady?" The elf asked.

Lia smiled and crouched down to look at the elf closer, "we are having a party could we maybe have some cakes and other stuff?"

The elf smiled back and looked at the twins, "oh Opal like this one, this one very polite and nice." Then Opal walked away and came back a few seconds with cakes and other good looking foods. Lia took some of them and so did the twins.

"Thank you very much; if Phoenix could come back here could you give him this?" Lia asked and grabbed a little present from her pocket, it was Phoenix's birthday soon.

Opal then widened her eyes, "Master Miss Mysterie! Oh Phoenix speaks highly of you, yes of course I will give it to Phoenix." Then Opal bowed and grabbed the present, "I'm sure the other elves would wish to meet you young Miss Mysterie."

Lia smiled, "perhaps another time, right now I have to go to a party."

Opal bowed lowly and stayed like that until Lia and the twins left the room and made their way to the Gryffindor common-room. The twins couldn't help but look at her a bit odd.

"Wait, how did that house elf know you and who is Phoenix?" Fred asked her.

Lia sighed, "Phoenix is my family's house elf," she closed her eyes and whispered to herself quietly so that the twins couldn't hear her, "I saved his life once."

George looked at her, "people have been saying that each member of your family has their own house elf. I think it's a load of rubbish!"

Lia laughed, she was glad that Fred and George didn't think any rumours about her and her family weren't true. Lia knew that they were true friends, even Alex, the first time Lia met her friend, Alex had believed that her father was a vampire, Fred and George hadn't believed a single one and for this Lia was grateful. When they reached the Gryffindor common-room the party had begun, Lia helped Fred and George tape Percy's mouth shut with duct tape and then they tied him up with some rope, then they stuffed him in a closet.

The party was going great, Lia had a slice of cake and she talked with her friends then Oliver came up to her.

"Hey Lia, look I'm sorry about what I said before, I realize I upsetted you." He had an expression on his face that made him look very sorry.

"Nonsense! It wasn't really your fault it's just that my family can be a touchy subject, the only reason I was upset was because I had brought it up." Lia moved some hair behind her ear then looked down at the pumpkin juice that was in her hands.

Oliver touched her hands, "even if that is true, you wouldn't have stormed out if I hadn't said anything that I did. I'll make it up to you but the only way I know how is that you can... have the next Quidditch practice off."

Lia looked back at Oliver; she could not believe he just said that! Oliver actually letting her take a break from Quidditch? Quidditch was the only thing he cared about, maybe she was wrong though, maybe he actually cared about something else rather than Quidditch. Lia just nodded and a smile spread across her face, Oliver looked relieved and he smiled back then walked away. After that nothing interesting happened, Lia had talked to many people like Alex, Hermione, the Quidditch team, and the twins (even though the twins were part of the Quidditch team she wanted to talk to her friends separately) Then the party was over and Lia went to the girls dormitory and after a few hours she finally fell asleep.

When Lia woke she got dressed and went to class, when she was having her lunch she realized she had private potions, but at least she wouldn't have to go to Quidditch practice, she had so much homework already. At lunch she even had to do her homework. When classes were over Lia headed down to the dungeons to have private potions.

"This time you will make a 4th year potion. It is clear that you are... capable enough to work at such a level." Snape told her. Then he waved his wand at the chalkboard and writing appeared on it. There was a list of ingredients for the potion she was going to make and to Lia it seemed simple enough.

When she was done and Snape wasn't looking she took out an empty vial and took some of the potion. She used the potion to play pranks on people, and sometimes she would give them as gifts like she did for Christmas. Then Snape took a look at the potion.

"Hmm seems good enough." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty vial then poured some of the potion in it, and then he grabbed a key and put it on Lia's desk. Lia just stared at it.

"Um I don't understand..." she started.

"It's the key to my private stores. You will be allowed to use it when you need to. But I better not see anything disappearing too often or else I will look straight at you." He warned, "You are dismissed."

Lia grabbed the key and walked out of the dungeons, and then she went up to the Gryffindor common-room and did her homework. When she was done the twins walked in and they were covered in dirt and were soaking wet. They were also wearing their Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Where were you?" George asked.

"Yeah! Oliver made us practice right after we finished classes. I'm starving!" Fred said.

Lia smiled, "well Oliver said I could have this practice off,"

Fred and George gaped in disbelief, "no way! Oliver cares about Quidditch and only Quidditch."

"I do not!" Oliver had just walked in, he was soaking wet as well but had less dirt on him, "I care about my teammates, we need you sharp if we're going to win the cup! But you two were asking for it when you kept skidding on the ground!"

George was arguing with Oliver while Fred looked at Lia, "You know I think he's got a soft spot for you. Both of them not just Wood."

"Oh I am so sure Fred Weasley!" She said sarcastically not believing him, then he laughed and Lia hit him playfully with her books.

Then the twins left and so did Oliver. Lia put her now finished homework away and she looked at the time, it was pretty late and she hadn't even eaten dinner, but she didn't care since she wasn't really hungry. Lia got her PJ's on and sat on her bed, she was going to read the muggle pranks book that Hermione gave her for Christmas but Alexandria walked in and she sat on her bed.

"Wow what a day! Guess what just happened." Alex said.

Lia shrugged, "what?"

"My parents are taking me to France over the summer! Just imagine all the cute French guys! Oh I can't wait!"

Lia laughed, "I haven't been much of a France person, I can barely speak their language, the words I know are Bonjour, je Suis, and you have a ferret in your pants ho ho." Lia said in a terrible French accent. Causing Alex to hit her with her pillow. Lia only laughed, "Anyways I'm going to stay with the twins over the summer."

Alex's jaw dropped, "what? When? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Give me all the details! Tell me the details I _must_ know!"

Lia sighed, "I am going to stay at the twin's home over the summer, it was decided actually before Christmas and I didn't tell you because I forgot to!"

Alex frowned, "but what made you want to stay with them?"

Lia told her about the letter that Lia's father had sent, "and besides they wanted to help. They're my friends."

Alex pulled Lia into a hug, and she hugged her friend back. Then they both let go and talked for a while then Alex fell asleep, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender came in but they fell asleep quickly, Lia sat by the window and stared across where the Hogwarts grounds were, then she stared at the lake and when Lia finally felt like she was going to fall asleep she walked over to her bed, lay in it and closed her eyes.

The next day went by pretty quickly; Lia had decided to pull a prank on Draco, when Lia was done eating dinner she walked outside and set-up her prank and then she waited. Time went by and Lia swore everyone had left the Great Hall, except for the pigs Crabbe and Goyle. Then Draco opened the doors, and then Lia threw a water balloon at him, hit him square in the face, then Lia kept throwing water balloons at him until she ran out.

Draco looked furious, he knew that Lia had thrown the water balloons at him, then he saw her and he walked over to her then he grabbed her shirt and pushed her straight into the wall, he took his wand out and pointed right at her neck, though Lia wasn't afraid. Her wand was out to and she was pointing to a bucket filled with a boils potion she brewed that morning. Then all of a sudden Draco kissed Lia, she was so shocked that her spell on the bucket broke and it fell right on top of his head. Draco let go of her and took the bucket off his head.

Lia ran towards the staircase upset, the twins had just turned around the corner with smiles on their faces, but when they saw the look of horror on Lia's face their smiles disappeared.

"Lia what's wrong?" George asked, his hand lay on her shoulder.

Lia shuddered, "D-D-Draco k-k-kissed me."

Now the twins looked even more furious then Draco did. George let go of Lia's shoulder and he and Fred walked to where Draco now stood covered in boils. Lia was too upset to watch and she ran up to the Gryffindor common-room and ran to the girls dormitory and straight into the bathroom, where she washed her mouth and tongue countless times, she even used soap, though it didn't really taste good. Then when she was done she walked back into the common-room and sat down on the couch watching the fire that was blazing in the fireplace.

Then the portrait opened and in walked Fred and George, they still looked mad, but not as mad as before.

"We pranked him good," Fred said.

"I would have beaten him up if Professor McGonagall hadn't come and stopped us. We have a detention but it was worth getting that slimy git."

Lia stared at the flames and nodded, not even looking at the twins, she was glad for what they did and she wished she could give them some sign that she was grateful for what they did. George sighed and he walked up to her and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"It's alright Lia, Freddy I think she wants some time alone."

Then they both walked back to the boy's dormitory, Lia just sat there staring into the flames, then a face appeared in the flames and laughed at her, the face that had been haunting her for so many years.

**Alright same thing as before. I do like reviews so if ya leave one I would appreciate: Song that fits the chapter or a specific character in this chapter, then if you have a Youtube account leave me the link to your channel and I will subscribe! :D**


End file.
